


It's More Than That

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [10]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Both of them talk about Finn, But he can't from Cassidy, He kissed him last night [he talks about it], He's trying to keep it a secret, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Memories, Referencing that drawing of Finn, Rewrite of a scene from the game, Sean confessed to Cassidy of his relationship with him, Sean is in love with Finn, Sean was thinking about his feelings, Short & Sweet, Silence, Talking, These two [Sean and Cassidy] are good friends, They're slightly close, Where they're not in the lake, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: They bond with each other and Sean tells Cassidy something about what happened last night. Between him and Finn.
Relationships: Cassidy & Sean Diaz, Referenced Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412557
Kudos: 19





	It's More Than That

_Cassidy holds the sketch book, looking at that drawing, with a smile. "That looks exactly like him! He would love it."_

_"Don't you think that's weird?" Sean asked her this._

_"Why would it be? Don't overthink everything Sean Diaz. Well I could never draw like that. What's your secret?"_

_"I don't know. I just get inspired by the things I see and do..and..being around people like you helps. A lot."_

_"Looks like Finn does inspire you, huh!" Cassidy said, as she smiled._

_"Watching him has taught me a lot..."_

_"Yeah, he has this kind of aura."_

Sean opened his eyes. He smiled to himself, softly, at what he was thinking of. It was mostly about yesterday and Finn. 

He snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts that he's been having. 

Sean was by the lake, in this late evening, away from the others so that he could have quietness. He was lying down on the ground, slightly. He remembered when him and Finn smoked together out here. 

There was a nice silence which surrounded him, perfect for drawing or thinking. 

His stare was on the sky that was shaded in different colors, of blues and purples. Which made it even more beautiful. 

He breathed silently, almost shutting his eyes again. Then, after that, he turned around onto his side. He hummed quietly, opening his sketchbook. 

Sean was staring down at the drawing of Finn. He had a smile, feeling happiness from just gazing at it. 

It was strange yet nice. Since he's never felt like this with anyone before. He wished that he could talk about it with someone. 

He snaps out of his thoughts, once more, when he hears a noise. He heard footsteps and looked at who it was. 

It's Cassidy, naturally. 

Cassidy laughed softly, with another smile now. "There you are. I've been looking for you, city boy." 

"Sorry, Cass. I needed to think, in a silent place." Sean said to her. 

"Yeah, this place is quiet enough for that." Cassidy said to him, after she nodded at that. "So you've been thinking. You got your mind on something?" 

"..yeah." Sean had a low voice, saying this quieter than usual. He admitted to Cassidy. 

"What is it?" Cassidy asked him. 

Sean was still silent. Like he was hesitant to tell her anything about it. Not because he didn't want to..well, he doesn't really know the reason why himself. 

"Aww, come on, Sean. You can tell me. I won't say anything to anyone, I promise." Cassidy replied at that. At this silence between them. 

"I know that, Cassidy." Sean seemed to think about it. If he wanted to tell her or not. Which he seems to. 

Sean really wants to talk to someone about it. Of his feelings, also what happened last night between him and Finn. 

He takes another breath, about to tell her what was on his mind. 

Or he was about to, until Cassidy started to talk again. Which he didn't really mind. 

"..he likes you." Cassidy told him, talking about Finn. 

"Uh..yeah?" Sean said, almost shyly now. 

Cassidy smirked slightly. "Are you blind? You seriously can't tell?" 

"Well I like him too, we..kinda..kissed actually. Last night." Sean admitted this to her. 

Now Cassidy smiled a bit. "No way!" 

Sean blushed at that, into a dark reddish shade. 

He sits next to her, down on the ground, instead of lying on it. 

Cassidy had a grin, happily, for him. She gets closer and hugs Sean. 

Sean has another slight smile again, at that. He felt better now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 💜💙


End file.
